warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Comisario
COMISARIOS DE LA GUARDIA IMPERIAL thumb|274pxLos Comisarios son individuos duros e incomprensibles, pueden mantener la paz con miedo, fuerza y poder hasta en el más duro regimiento. Cada regimiento tiene varios Comisarios que son muy necesarios en muchas batallas. Los Comisarios son asignados a los regimientos por el Departmento Monitorum, que asigna a cada Comisario por el nivel de veteranía del regimiento. Ellos tienen autoridad sobre los soldados y en algunos casos hasta entre los más poderosos lideres del regimiento. Una de las tareas más importantes de los Comisarios es ejecutar a cualquier soldado que demuestre cobardía o incompetencia en la batalla. También tienen la tarea de ejecutar a cualquier soldado que demuestre, como minimo, una porción de herejía, cultista Genestealer, espía o mutante encubierto. Nivel de autoridad en cada regimiento thumb|left|206pxCadete Comisario: 'Son equipados con el mismo armamento que un Guardía estandár, pero sus uniformes siguen siendo disintivos. Estos Comisarios lideran escuadras de 9 cadetes y 8 guardias recién graduados (conscriptos). '''Commisarios de la Escuadra en Entrenamiento: ' Son grupos de Comisarios liderados por un general, son cadetes comisarios entrenados luego por su mismo general en combate tactico, estan equipados con un sable estandár y un bolter de mano, dentro de esta escuadra el general puede pedir la ejecución inmediata de uno de ellos si demuestra una señal de herejía o cobardía. Ellos entrenan a los siguientes Cadetes Comisarios, pero si demuestran cobardía en el entrenamiento son ejecutados. '''General Comisario: '''Son Comisarios con mucha experiencía y veteranía, va acompañado por un séquito de Comisarios entrenados personalmente. Su nivel de autoridad esta justo debajo del comandante del regimiente, en muchas oportunidades el comandante, deseperado porque estaba perdiendo, una batalla le ha pedido consejos a los Comisarios. '''Colonizador Comisario: '''Muy pocos regimientos tienen esta clase de Comisarios, en el caso de que un comandante muera en batalla y no se pueda encontrar otro, un General Comisario obtendra este cargo hasta que se encuentre otro comandante, este comisario generalmente es parte del Escuadron De Comando. Comisario Legendario thumb|left|210px|Comisario Legendario del Armaggedon, La Legión De Acero thumb|160px|Yarrik contra el Kaudillo Ghazghkull En muy pocos casos un Comisario es elegido por el Departmento Monitorum para que sea el "jefe" de un comandante de su respectivo regimiento. Este Comisario inspecciona todo el regimiento y si lo aprueba el regimiento es otorgado como "Regimiento De Honor". Si el regimiento no es aceptable el Departmento Monitorum le quitara el poder al comandante y se lo otorgara al Comisario que lo detecto pero a su vez otro Comisario es mandado para que inspeccione como lo esta comandando el Comisario Legendario. este Comisario es incluido en Escuadron De Comando, adquiriendo el sequito del anterior comandante. Uno de los más famosos Comisarios legendarios es el Comisario Yarrick, gran guerrero que defendió en repetidas ocasiones el mundo colmena de Armaggedon contra Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka. INFORMACIÓN ADICIONAL EN INGLES A PARTIR DE AQUÍ (Al acabar, será necesario combinar ambas partes) TEXTO ORIGINAL EN INGLÉS '''Commissar is the term used to designate a political officer in the Regiments of the Imperial Guard. Commissars are tasked with the duty to maintain the morale of the troops during their massive campaigns, often in the face of staggering casualties. The Commissar is empowered to use any means necessary to ensure the loyalty and moral purity of his or her charges, and is regarded with a mixture of fear and admiration by regular Guardsmen. History of the Commissariat The Imperial Army of the Great Crusade was organised from the fighting men of the worlds liberated by the Space Marine Legions of the Emperor of Mankind. They were used almost exclusively for garrison and pacification roles on both their home and foreign worlds throughout the early stages of the Crusade, but by the latter half, they were fighting offensive battles and supplementing the Space Marine Legions as they began to be stretched thinner. The Imperial Army was organized with no particular standardization, and regimental makeups ranged from barbarians wielding Power Axes to advanced mechanized infantry armed with energy weapons whose designs have now been lost. During this time, the regiments were left almost exclusively to their own recognisance as long as they served faithfully, and conformed to the few restrictions placed on them. During the Horus Heresy, an estimated 40-50% of the Imperial Army turned on the Emperor and joined Warmaster Horus to make war on the Imperium. Most of these Traitor Army Regiments eventually broke down into feudal and fragmented Chaos Cults, worshiping the various Gods of Chaos, and causing great havoc amongst the civilian populations of millions of worlds. With the added range of their Regimental Cruisers, the Traitor Army units spread quickly and left a bloody swathe of depopulated and dead worlds in their wake, many of which had once been their own responsibilities or even their homeworlds. It is suspected that a number of Traitor Army Regiments were used in the Battle of Terra, though the exact extent of the Traitor forces has never been properly calculated, and most Chaos-tainted Imperial Army and Guard Regiments became indistinguishable from each other. With Horus' defeat, and the retreat of the Forces of Chaos to the Eye of Terror, the remaining Loyalist Regiments of the Imperial Army underwent massive changes, and became heavily standardised. The Imperial Navy was separated from the Imperial Army and transformed into a separate service, whilst the Imperial Army's ground forces were renamed the Imperial Guard. During this time, the Commissariat was formed to be the Imperium's bulwark among the members of the Imperial Guard against the influence of Chaos. The Commissar was given power to ensure his or her regiment's continuing loyalty, and was charged to do anything necessary to prevent the corruption or spread of Chaos among the Guardsmen of that unit. Commissars were attached to every regiment, and were used extensively in the immediate wake of the Traitor forces' retreat to ensure that the population of planets that had been ravaged by Chaos were not subverted by Chaos splinter cells or sleeper Chaos Cults. Before the Imperium was re-forged, millions of people would be executed by the Commissariat as Traitors or heretics. Eventually, this role was given to the Imperial Inquisition and its Ordo Hereticus and Ordo Malleus. Over the last 10,000 years, the Commissariat has remained an important facet of the Imperial Guard's command structure, and it is rare not to see at least one Commissar attached to the command staff of a Regimental Officer or Lord Commander's staff. Several Commissars have even attained Imperial commands of their own, including the Commissar Yarrick, who took command of the Steel Legionnaires of Hades Hive during the Second War for Armageddon, and became overall commander of Imperial forces during the Third War for Armageddon. The only known Commissars to have held and retained overall command of a full regiment included Commissar Ibram Gaunt, who became the only known Colonel-Commissar of the orphaned Tanith 1st Regiment, after receiving command of the Tanith 1st, 2nd and 3rd Regiments from Warmaster Slaydo during the Sabbat Worlds Crusade, and losing the 2nd and 3rd when Tanith fell to Chaos. Commissar-General Delane Oktar also commanded the Hyrkan 8th Regiment and was Gaunt's personal tutor. Also, a ruthless individual named Lady Commissar-General Viktoria Balshin was charged with purging the perceived taint of Chaos from the Second Front of the Sabbat Worlds Crusade. Commissar TrainingEditar sección Commissars are trained from a young age to be strict adherents and upholders of the Imperial Creed and its associated strictures by the Schola Progenium, which serves the purpose of education and military training centers for Commissarial Cadets, Grenadiers, and Storm Troopers for all Imperial Guard Regiments, and also provides officers for some. Training in this respect is highly demanding, and is designed to weed out the weak as soon as possible so as to concentrate on the most skilled candidates. Training includes military exercises, weapons proficiency, hand-to-hand combat, religious studies, and is directed at ensuring the total dedication of the student, and developing the ability for them to deliver the Emperor's Justice without hesitation or remorse. After attaining suitable age and education at one of the many Schola Progenium institutions, a potential Commissar is assigned to a regiment in the Imperial Guard at the rank of Commissar Cadet (akin to the rank of Private in the Guard), and under the tutelage of either the Regiment's Commanding Officer, or another Commissar. These young soldiers form their own units of ten to twenty Cadets, lead by a veteran Commissar and armed with the ubiquitous Lasgun like all other regular Guardsmen. Guard commanders consider themselves fortunate when a Cadet unit joins their campaign, for the Cadets fight with a ferocity and courage uncommon even in the elite units of the Imperial Guard. Some of this may be put down to the fact that they will be summarily executed if they falter or retreat on the field of battle, but most Commissar Cadets are so dedicated to the cause of Mankind that they will eventually go on to become fully ordained Commissars if they do not die in combat. Other Imperial Guardsmen see the Commissar Cadet units as a blessing from the Emperor himself, and as an omen of certain victory. Promotion to full Commissar status happens only when the Commissar Cadet unit's observer considers a Cadet ready, and this can take any length of time depending on the commanding Commissar in question. Commissar Weapons and GearEditar sección The Commissar's standard uniform consists of the great coat, with identifying gold and red epaulets, and red lining on collar and cuffs, a peaked Officer's Cap, usually black with red lining, and bearing an Aquila, or skull motif that denotes a member of the Commissariat, a black undercoat, with either red or gold finery, black combat pants, and combat boots. Many Commissars, particularly those who take on active field roles, wear breast plates, usually decorated with the same motifs as their caps. Many also carry devotional symbols such as Aquila pendents or copies of various Imperial gospels or war manuals. Commissars are issued with a standard weapons complement of a Bolt Pistol and a Chainsword, which is first presented at their inauguration as a full Commissar in their Schola Progenium's High Chapel. Commissar Cadets are issued with standard Imperial Guard Lasgun or Autoguns depending on their associated regiments, as well as any other kit their Regiment may supply them with. Commissars attached to certain regiments sometimes adopt unique elements of that Regiment's uniform, such as a gas mask or desert head scarfs, for the dual purpose of practicality and to make them seem more at home in the regiment. Commissars have access to the Imperial Officer's Armoury, and as such, can arm themselves with a variety of weapons. Commissars usually tend to stick with their standard load-out for sentimental reasons, until they lose an element of it or gain enough notoriety to request more powerful weapons. Plasma Pistols, due to their rarity, are usually reserved for high ranking officers and Commissars, though many tend to stick with their Bolt Pistols, due to plasma weapons' tendency to overheat when used rapidly in the heat of battle. Power Weapons are easier to requisition, and are often requested to replace the standard issue chainsword. Commissars have been seen carrying anything from the classic Power Sword to the rarer Power Axe. Some Commissars have been known to use Power Fists, though these are by far the rarest weapons used by the Commissariat. Commissars have also been known to carry las weapons, from Laspistols with a close combat weapon to Guard-issue Lasrifles. This is usually attributed to a familiarity and fondness developed for the reliability of the less powerful but more stable laser weapon during their stints in the Guard as Commissar Cadets. Commissarial Duties and PowersEditar sección A Commissar is empowered to ensure the moral purity and devotion of the men and women of his platoon, company, or Regiment by any means necessary. It is therefore not uncommon to see a Commissar executing any Guardsman or officer showing signs of breaking due to overwhelming odds, which serves the dual purpose of reminding soldiers of their greater fear for the Commissar's Bolter than the encroaching foe, and "inspiring" adjacent units to avoid the same fate. Commissars attached to a unit will rarely see their unit break in combat, however, as their own presence is usually enough to ensure that only the weakest and the most stupid will attempt to flee. Commissars unable to demand the fear and respect of a broken unit however often find themselves killed by the deserting unit as they know the Commissar would shoot them all before he let them retreat. Commissars have been known to assume leadership positions for brief periods (usually only one battle), after executing a leading officer, such as a sergeant or minor lieutenant, and lead their charges forward with zeal and confidence that other Officers are rarely capable of even considering in the face of the enemy. Only a handful of Commissars have ever attained leadership of large forces, usually commanded by a Lord Commander, or even a Governor Militant, such as Yarrick at Armageddon, and only a couple are known to have retained full command of an entire regiment, such as Colonel Commissar Gaunt. Commissars are enabled to execute any officer they see fit, including Regimental commanding officers, and can even execute Lord Generals and Governors Militant if they have sufficient evidence of incompetence or treachery. During planetary reclamation campaigns, in which the populace has been living for extended periods of time under alien domination, it is not an uncommon practice for the Regimental Commissariat to set up information stations for the locals to give anonymous information detailing the activities of human Traitors who aided the alien forces in their occupation of the planet. This is most common on worlds retaken from the Tau Empire, as most other alien races usually destroy the previous occupants of the world. When the activity of Chaos is suspected, however, it is usually common practice for the Commissariat to refer this to the Inquisition, though Commissars are empowered to deal with the situation on their own if no Inquisitorial forces are available to answer the call. Extended campaigns often call for extra duties to ensure the morale of the troops is kept high. As such, Commissars can requisition Administratum scribes to draft extensive propaganda pieces so long as their superior officer approves. This is a favoured tactic during siege campaigns, when Imperial forces can be cut off from reinforcements and supplies, and troop dedication becomes of the utmost priority. All Commissars are trained as excellent orators, and often deliver stirring speeches to their regiment or company prior to battle. During battle, the Commissar is almost always amongst the front lines, and roars a litany of battle cries and prayers to the Emperor to inspire his troops to battle. Notable CommissarsEditar sección *'Commissar Ciaphas Cain': Commissar attached to the 597th Valhallan Regiment, and the protagonist from the novels of Sandy Mitchell. *'Colonel-Commissar Ibram Gaunt': Commander of the Tanith 1st and Only regiment, and one of the few Commissars known to have commanded a full Imperial Guard Regiment, he is the main character in the ‘’Gaunt's Ghosts’’ series of novels by Dan Abnett. *'Commissar Viktor Hark': Commissar assigned to the Tanith 1st and Only regiment by Lord General Lugo during the campaign on Hagia. Now promoted to Regimental Commissar by Ibram Gaunt. A main character in the ‘’Gaunt's Ghosts’’ series. *'Commissar Yarrick': Hailed as the greatest Commissar in Imperial history, he was key in the defeat of the Ork invasions in both the Second and Third Armageddon Wars, and was a central character in the Armageddon worldwide campaign. *'Commissar Holt': the player's advisor and second-in-command in the turn-based strategy computer game Final Liberation: Warhammer Epic 40,000. The only Commissar to be portrayed in live-action Full Motion Video by Larry Rew. *'Terrax Imperial Guard Regiments': Terrax is the location of one of the Imperium's largest Schola Progenium facilities, and all regiments raised there are sent through the facility, and trained using the Commissarial training progam. As such, a Terraxian Regiment is equivalent to a full regiment of Imperial Commissars. *'Commissar Anton Gebbet': Regimental Commissar of the 1st Kronus Liberators, and second-in-command of the Imperial Guard forces on the world of Kronus during the Dark Crusade of the late 41st Millennium in the PC game Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Dark Crusade. The Commissar's role of maintaining morale is underlined; in that if the Imperial Guard Headquarters at Victory Bay is attacked, and Commissar Gebbet, placed in command of the Regiment's 5th Company (whose loyalty and steadfastness is questionable), is killed, the morale and order of 5th Company deteriorates and they ally themselves with the enemy troops against the rest of the Regiment. In game, he is rarely seen without his entourage of Ogryn Bone'eads, who act as his bodyguards during any assault on Victory Bay. SourcesEditar sección *''Warhammer 40,000 Compendium (1st Edition), pg. 151 *''Codex: Imperial Guard (2nd Edition) pp. 78, 84 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (4th Edition) TEXTO PASADO POR EL TRADUCTOR DE GOOGLE Comisario es el término utilizado para designar a un oficial de asuntos políticos en los regimientos de la Guardia Imperial. Comisarios tienen la tarea de la obligación de mantener la moral de las tropas durante las campañas masivas, a menudo en la cara de las víctimas asombrosa. El Comisario está facultado para utilizar cualquier medio necesario para asegurar la lealtad y la pureza moral de sus cargos, y se mira con una mezcla de temor y admiración por la Guardia regular. Contenido Ocultar 1 Historia de la Comisaría 2 Formación comisario 3 comisario armas y material de 4 Deberes y Atribuciones comisarial 5 Comisarios notables 6 Fuentes Historia de la Sección CommissariatEditar El ejército imperial de la Gran Cruzada fue organizada de los hombres de guerra de los mundos liberados por las Legiones de Marines Espaciales del Emperador de la Humanidad. Ellos fueron utilizados casi exclusivamente para las funciones de guarnición y la pacificación en ambos su casa y mundos extraños a lo largo de las primeras etapas de la cruzada, pero en la segunda mitad, fueron batallas ofensivas y complementar las Legiones de Marines Espaciales, ya que comenzó a estirarse más delgada. El ejército imperial se organizó sin concreto, la estandarización y maquillajes regimiento osciló entre ejes bárbaros ejercicio del poder a la infantería mecanizada avanzada armados con armas de energía, cuyos diseños se han perdido. Durante este tiempo, los regimientos quedaron casi exclusivamente a su propia recognisance mientras servido fielmente, y conforme a las pocas restricciones que les impone. Durante la Herejía de Horus, se estima que el 40-50% de la Armada Imperial convertido en el emperador y se unió a Horus Señor de la Guerra a la guerra contra el Imperio. La mayoría de estos regimientos ejército traidor finalmente se rompió en los cultos del caos feudal y fragmentada, y adoraron a varios dioses del Caos, y causando grandes estragos entre la población civil de millones de mundos. Con el rango de agregado de sus cruceros del regimiento, las unidades del Ejército traidor se extendió rápidamente, dejando una franja despoblada y sangrienta de mundos muertos a su paso, muchos de los cuales habían sido sus propias responsabilidades, o incluso sus mundos. Se sospecha que un número de regimientos del ejército traidor se utilizaron en la Batalla de Terra, aunque la magnitud exacta de las fuerzas de traidor nunca ha sido correctamente calculada, y la mayoría de los caos contaminada Ejército Imperial y regimientos de la Guardia no se podían distinguir el uno del otro. Con la derrota de Horus, y la retirada de las fuerzas del Caos al Ojo del Terror, los regimientos leales resto del Ejército Imperial sufrió grandes cambios, y se convirtió en gran medida estandarizada. La Armada Imperial fue separado del Ejército Imperial y se transforma en un servicio separado, mientras que las fuerzas terrestres del Ejército Imperial se cambió el nombre a la Guardia Imperial. Durante este tiempo, la Comisaría se formó para ser baluarte del Imperio entre los miembros de la Guardia Imperial contra la influencia del Caos. El comisario le fue dado poder para garantizar la lealtad continua regimiento de su, y se encargó de hacer todo lo necesario para prevenir la corrupción o la propagación del caos entre los soldados de la Guardia de esa unidad. Comisarios se adjunta a cada regimiento, y se utiliza ampliamente en la inmediatamente después de la retirada de las fuerzas Traidor "para garantizar que la población de los planetas que había sido devastado por el caos no se subvertido por las células astilla Caos o cultos cama Caos. Antes de que el Imperio se volvió a forjado, millones de personas podrían ser ejecutadas por la Comisaría de traidores o herejes. Con el tiempo, este papel fue entregado a la Inquisición Imperial y su Ordo Hereticus y Ordo Malleus. En los últimos 10.000 años, la Comisaría ha seguido siendo un aspecto importante de la estructura de mando de la Guardia Imperial, y es raro no ver al menos un comisario adjunto al personal de mando de un oficial del regimiento o personal Señor Comandante. Comisarios varias incluso han alcanzado los comandos imperiales de su cuenta, incluyendo el Yarrick comisario, quien tomó el mando de la Legión de Acero de la Colmena Hades durante la Segunda Guerra de Armagedón, y se convirtió en comandante en jefe de las fuerzas imperiales durante la Tercera Guerra de Armagedón. Los comisarios sólo se sabe que han mantenido y conservado el mando general de un regimiento completo incluido el comisario Gaunt Ibram, que se convirtió en el único conocido coronel-comisario del regimiento de Tanith huérfanos primero, después de recibir el mando de la primera Tanith, Regimientos 2 y 3 del Señor de la Guerra Slaydo durante la Cruzada Sabbat mundos, y la pérdida de la. 2 y 3, cuando cayó a Tanith Caos Comisario General Delane Oktar también ordenó al regimiento y fue octavo Hyrkan Gaunt tutor personal. Además, un individuo despiadado llamado Señora Comisario General Viktoria Balshin fue acusado de purgar la corrupción percibida del Caos del Segundo Frente de la Cruzada de los Mundos Sabbat. Comisario TrainingEditar Sección Comisarios son entrenados desde muy jóvenes para ser adherentes estrictos y defensores del credo imperial y sus estructuras asociadas por la Progenium Schola, que sirve al propósito de la educación y los centros militares de formación para los cadetes de comisarial, granaderos, y tropas de asalto de todos los regimientos de la Guardia Imperial , y también proporciona a los funcionarios para algunos. Formación en este sentido es muy exigente, y está diseñado para eliminar a los débiles, tan pronto como sea posible a fin de concentrarse en los candidatos más calificados. El entrenamiento incluye ejercicios militares, el dominio de las armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los estudios religiosos, y está dirigida a garantizar la dedicación total del alumno, y desarrollar la capacidad para que puedan impartir justicia del emperador, sin vacilación ni remordimiento. Después de alcanzar la edad adecuada y la educación en una de las muchas instituciones Schola Progenium, un potencial comisario es asignado a un regimiento de la Guardia Imperial con el rango de comisario Cadet (similar a la categoría de privados en la guardia), y bajo la tutela de ya sea oficial al mando del Regimiento, o comisario otra. Estos jóvenes soldados forman sus propias unidades de diez a veinte cadetes, dirigido por un veterano comisario y armado con el rifle láser en todas partes al igual que todos los guardias regulares. Comandantes de la Guardia se consideran afortunados cuando una unidad se une a la campaña de Cadetes, Cadetes de la lucha con una ferocidad y valentía poco común incluso en las unidades de élite de la Guardia Imperial. Algo de esto puede atribuirse al hecho de que van a ser ejecutados sumariamente si fallan o retiro en el campo de batalla, pero la mayoría de los cadetes comisario son tan dedicados a la causa de la humanidad que finalmente llegaría a convertirse en comisarios ordenación completa si no mueren en combate. Otros miembros de la Guardia Imperial ver las unidades comisario Cadet como una bendición del emperador, y como un presagio de una victoria segura. Promoción a la plena condición de Comisario del observador ocurre sólo cuando la unidad comisario Cadete considera un cadete listo, y esto puede tomar mucho tiempo dependiendo del comisario jefe en cuestión. Comisario Armas y Sección GearEditar Uniforme estándar del Comisario consiste en el gran abrigo, con el oro identificar y charreteras rojas, y el forro de color rojo en el cuello y los puños, una gorra oficial alcanzó su punto máximo, por lo general negro con forro rojo, y teniendo un motivo de Aquila, o el cráneo que denota un miembro de la Comisaría, una capa color negro, con adornos de color rojo o dorado, pantalón negro de combate, y botas de combate. Comisarios muchos, especialmente aquellos que asumen roles activos de campo, placas de desgaste de mama, generalmente decoradas con los mismos motivos que los gorros. Muchos de ellos también llevan los símbolos de devoción, como colgantes Aquila o copias de varios evangelios Imperial o manuales de guerra. Comisarios se emiten con una dotación de armas estándar de una pistola bólter y espada sierra uno, que se presentó por primera vez en su toma de posesión como miembro de pleno en la capilla de Alto Comisario de la Schola Progenium es. Comisario cadetes se emiten con el estándar de la Guardia Imperial rifle láser o Autoguns en función de sus regimientos asociados, así como cualquier otro kit su regimiento puede proporcionarles. Comisarios adjuntos de ciertos regimientos a veces adoptan elementos únicos de uniforme que Regimiento, como una máscara de gas o bufandas del desierto la cabeza, con el doble propósito de utilidad y para que parezcan más a gusto en el regimiento. Comisarios tienen acceso a la Armería Imperial del Oficial, y como tal, puede armarse con una variedad de armas. Comisarios por lo general tienden a seguir con su nivel de carga de salida por razones sentimentales, hasta que pierden un elemento de la misma o ganar notoriedad suficiente para pedir armas más poderosas. Pistolas de plasma, debido a su rareza, son generalmente reservados para los oficiales de alto rango y comisarios, aunque muchos tienden a seguir con sus pistolas de, debido a la tendencia de armas de plasma "a recalentarse cuando se utiliza con rapidez en el fragor de la batalla. Las armas de energía son más fáciles de requisa, y con frecuencia se pide a reemplazar la espada sierra estándar de la edición. Comisarios se han visto llevar algo de la Espada de Poder clásico al hacha de energía más raro. Algunos comisarios han sido conocidos por usar los puños de alimentación, aunque estos son con mucho las más raras armas utilizadas por el Comisariado. Comisarios también han sido conocidos por llevar armas de las, de Laspistols con un arma de combate cuerpo a Lasrifles tema de la Guardia. Esto se suele atribuir a una familiaridad y cariño desarrollado para la fiabilidad del arma láser menos potente pero más estable durante su temporadas en la Guardia de Cadetes Comisario. Deberes y comisarial Sección PowersEditar Un Comisario está facultado para velar por la pureza moral y la devoción de los hombres y mujeres de su pelotón, compañía o regimiento, por cualquier medio necesario. Por ello no es raro ver a un comisario de la ejecución de cualquier guardia o funcionario que muestra signos de ruptura debido a las probabilidades abrumadoras, que tiene el doble objetivo de recordar a los soldados de su mayor temor de Bolter del Comisario que el enemigo invade, y "inspirar" las unidades adyacentes para evitar el mismo destino. Comisarios adjuntos a una unidad rara vez ven a sus romper la unidad en el combate, sin embargo, como su propia presencia es suficiente para garantizar que sólo los más débiles y los más estúpidos que intentan huir. Comisarios no pueden exigir el miedo y el respeto de una unidad averiada sin embargo se encuentran a menudo asesinados por la unidad de desertar, ya que saben que el Comisario disparar a todos antes de dejar que retirarse. Comisarios se han conocido a asumir posiciones de liderazgo por breves períodos (por lo general sólo una batalla), después de la ejecución de un oficial de guía, como un sargento o teniente de menor importancia, y llevar sus cargas hacia adelante con entusiasmo y confianza en que otros oficiales rara vez son capaces de considerar siquiera en la cara del enemigo. Sólo un puñado de Comisarios haya alcanzado el liderazgo de las grandes fuerzas, por lo general al mando de un Comandante Señor, o incluso un gobernador militante, como Yarrick en el Armagedón, y sólo un par se sabe que han mantenido el pleno dominio de un regimiento entero, tales como El coronel comisario Gaunt. Comisarios están habilitados para ejecutar cualquier oficial que estimen conveniente, incluyendo los oficiales al mando del regimiento, e incluso se pueden ejecutar los generales y gobernadores militantes Señor cuando tenga pruebas suficientes de la incompetencia o la traición. Durante las campañas de recuperación del planeta, en la que el pueblo ha vivido durante largos periodos de tiempo bajo la dominación extranjera, no es una práctica poco común para la Comisaría del regimiento para establecer estaciones de información para la gente del lugar para dar información anónima detallando las actividades de los traidores humanos que asistido por las fuerzas alienígenas en su ocupación del planeta. Esto es más común en los mundos retomado desde el Imperio Tau, como la mayoría de otras razas alienígenas suelen destruir los ocupantes anteriores del mundo. Cuando la actividad del Caos se sospecha, sin embargo, suele ser una práctica común para la Comisaría para referirse esto a la Inquisición, aunque los comisarios están facultados para hacer frente a la situación por sí mismos si no hay fuerzas inquisitoriales están disponibles para contestar la llamada. Campañas extendido a menudo requieren tareas adicionales para asegurar la moral de las tropas se mantiene alta. Por lo tanto, los comisarios pueden escribas requisa Administratum para elaborar piezas extensa propaganda, siempre y cuando su superior lo apruebe. Esta es una táctica favorita en las campañas de cerco, cuando las fuerzas imperiales se puede cortar de refuerzos y suministros, y la dedicación de las tropas se convierte en la máxima prioridad. Todos los Comisarios son capacitados como oradores excelentes, y con frecuencia discursos de agitación a su regimiento o de la empresa antes de la batalla. Durante la batalla, el comisario es casi siempre entre las líneas del frente, y ruge una letanía de gritos de batalla y las oraciones al emperador para inspirar a sus tropas a la batalla. Notable Sección CommissarsEditar Comisario Caifás Caín: comisario adjunto al Regimiento Valhallan 597a, y el protagonista de las novelas de Sandy Mitchell. El coronel-comisario Gaunt Ibram: Comandante de la primera Tanith y único regimiento, y uno de los comisarios de reconocida he mandado un regimiento de la Guardia Imperial completo, es el personaje principal de la''Los fantasmas de Gaunt''serie de novelas de Dan Abnett . Comisario Víctor Hark: comisario asignado a la primera Tanit y el regimiento sólo por el Señor General de Lugo durante la campaña en Sofía. Ahora ascendido a comisario del regimiento de Gaunt Ibram. Un personaje principal de la''Los fantasmas de Gaunt''serie. Comisario Yarrick: Considerado como el más grande en la historia del comisario imperial, fue clave en la derrota de las invasiones de los Orkos, tanto en la Guerra de Armagedón Segunda y Tercera, y fue un personaje central en la campaña de Armagedón en todo el mundo. Comisario Holt: asesor del jugador y el segundo al mando en el juego de Liberación de estrategia por turnos equipo final: Warhammer 40.000 épica. El único comisario que se retrata en la acción en vivo de video de movimiento completo por Larry Rew. Terrax regimientos de la Guardia Imperial: Terrax es la ubicación de una de las mayores instalaciones del Imperio Schola Progenium, y todos los regimientos criados son enviados a través de la instalación, y capacitado en el Progama de formación comisarial. Como tal, un regimiento de Terraxian es equivalente a un regimiento completo de Comisarios del Imperial. Comisario Antón Gebbet: Regimiento comisario de la primera Libertadores Crono, y el segundo al mando de las fuerzas de la Guardia Imperial en el mundo de la Crono en el Dark Crusade de la tarde del Milenio número 41 en el juego de PC Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Dark Crusade . El papel del comisario de mantener la moral se subraya, en cuyo caso la sede de la Guardia Imperial en la bahía de Victoria es atacado, y el comisario Gebbet, puesto al mando de la Compañía el 5 º Regimiento (cuya lealtad y firmeza es cuestionable), es asesinado, la moral y el orden de la Compañía de quinta se deteriora y se alían con las tropas enemigas contra el resto del regimiento. En el juego, que rara vez es visto sin su séquito de Ogryn Bone'eads, que actúan como sus guardaespaldas durante un asalto a la bahía de Victoria. SourcesEditar Sección Warhammer 40.000 Compendio (primera edición), pág. 151 Codex: Guardia Imperial (2 ª edición) pp 78, 84 Codex: Guardia Imperial (4 ª edición) TRADUCCIÓN DEFINITIVA Categoría:Guardia Imperial Categoría:Artículos para mejorar Categoría:Artículos para traducir